Lost in your Eyes
by Vanella the Titan
Summary: Princess Kori, a beautiful mermaid longs for the taste of freedom. She would do whatever it takes to accomplish what her heart has been yearning for so many years. Perhaps, love from one young man will help her find the right way. AU


Hello! Vanella again!  
I had this whole plot in my head for weeks and the inspiration came from a deviantart picture by starfiredark. The image was so cute I knew I had to make a story out of this! Plus **Silver-Firelizard's 'The Girl from the sea'** inspired me as much as well! Can't wait for your update!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans. But i own a dog named Milo :)

* * *

The scene before her was breathtaking.

Once again she was blessed with a warm greeting from the sun, the shimmering lights dancing on the surface of the ocean and the healthy breeze kissing her tanned velvety skin. The sun never failed to plaster a smile on the girl's pretty face but this girl wasn't any ordinary girl. This was a special girl indeed, a mermaid, by the name of Princess Kori of the Tamaranean merkingdom. She was perched on top of a rock with her head held high, eyes closed while her green tail fin dipped in the water. This was her favourite spot to be in; its tranquillity gave her space to think. _Nothing could compare to this bright summer's day_, she thought, not even ocean below where the coral reefs aligned in gradation of rainbows, nor when the colourful schools of fish loitered around the water and not even the glorious Merpalace which outshined the dark depths of the cold sea. Her people believed the surface world to be a cursed plane inhabited by heartless creatures called humans and not just that but they also believed that the sunrays would surely destroy them. Above all, Kori embraced the Sun never doubting its innocence; she adored its heavenly gift and sought out to see it with her own eyes. Up here she was truly happy and finally in peace.

The first time Kori came to the surface she ever pondered why her people eschewed and forbade themselves to the lands above. She had evidently proved that the sun was totally harmless but rather its light rejuvenated her body instead of killing her. Kori may be naïve but she was not at all stubborn, she felt lonely as if she were imprisoned in the merpalace not having the freedom of life and the warmth of friendship. Not that she had the courage to inform her family for her parents, the current Grand Rulers of the Tamaranean sea, would surely be ashamed of her. Kori never had a stable relationship with her father, King Myan; even though he loathed what lies above the ocean she knew he meant good for her and the merpeople. But luckily the princess found comfort in the arms of her mother, Queen Luan, and was able to share any deep feelings she wished to profess. Except for the one fact where she desired to be part of the human world.

_The plane up there is a dangerous place. Beware of the evil that lurks on the surface. _Her mother always said. But Kori was going to prove her wrong. She had never met a human before or know how they truly are and that was Kori's job to find out.

A strong gust of wind snapped Kori out of her train of thought, sending her luscious red hair fluttering through the zephyr. The sun would be setting which meant that she had to return home soon. Letting out a disappointed sigh she ducked her head to admire herself in the reflection of the water while the light was still present. An image of a beautiful young woman with flawless skin, pink full lips and emerald eyes stared straight back at her. When she smiled the image was distorted by a soft ripple signifying the end of the day. Looking back one last time at the sunset which was now replaced by the Pale Lady the Moon, she ensured herself that she will come again tomorrow. Then she gracefully dove into the water and began to swim back to the palace.

* * *

Upon arriving she was met with the concerned eyes of her k'norfka Galfore floating in front of the palace gates. From the look in his eyes Kori panicked and swam rapidly towards him and took his large hands in hers.

"Galfore, please, has something occurred in the palace?" she asked hesitantly.

"By the grace of X'hal everything is in order now, my princess."

"Whatever do you mean 'now'?"

"Her Grace has been worried sick from your absence. She had ordered the guards to be in search of you. You have been missing since after early twilight."

"Oh X'hal! Please Galfore, I apologise profusely –"

"It is not I whom you should be offering your apologies to my dear. You must hurry, your parents await in their chambers."

Without a word she nodded faintly and dashed into the castle bracing her with whatever punishment her parents had in store for her.

* * *

Kori warily entered the doors which lead to the Grand Ruler's chambers and was greeted by the royal gold and aquamarine theme of the room. There she stumbled upon her mother who was looking out of the window frame despondently while her husband embraced her from behind to comfort her. Tentatively she swam a few paces forward and cleared her throat.

"Mother, Father, it is I"

Both rulers turned to face the familiar voice.

"Koriand'r!" Luan was the first to recover and quickly swept her daughter in a tight hug whilst Myan sighed with relief.

Luan released and held her at arm's length searching for any evidence of harm. "Thank X'hal! Where have you been? I had sent the whole palace to find you! Do not ever disappear like that ever again, do you understand me Koriand'r?"

"Yes mother. I beg your forgiveness. Truly I was safe however I must have lost the track of time."

"Koriand'r." Her father began sternly. "Of all people, you should know that you are forbidden to leave the palace. Must I remind you the dangers outside these walls?"

There he goes again she thought. She had enough of having to be locked away from the world; it was time to make her confession. She tore away from Luan and faced her father.

"I can assure you father that it is not unsafe! I do not like being held in the palace for all eternity. I am not the small and naïve child I was before. The seas are much vast than there is of Tamaran!"

Luan gasped. She had never heard her daughter with such tone, especially to her father. "Kori, please, where have you been all this time? It is very unlike you vanishing from the palace during hours of the day."

Kori pursed her lips hanging her head down ever so lightly and then looking up to catch a glimpse of her mother's distraught face and her furious father who had his arms crossed, his eyes demanding for an answer.

"I…" mustering all the courage she began, "I have been to the surface world."

"Kori! No you did not!"

"Koriand'r this is an outrage!"

"Kori, please tell me what you say is untrue."

"Mother, father, I speak no nonsense. The surface world is beautiful! You must come see for yourselves. The sun, the wind, the –"

"Enough!" roared the enraged king. "You must cease all of this foolishness! You know very well the tales of those wretched humans who do nothing but harm to us! This is why we are separated by earth and sea! To separate the purest of waters and that cursed land!"

"No father you are wrong! You have never ventured across the sea, you do not know what lies up there, and you do not know the true nature of humans! I refuse to be treated like some…some prisoner!" Kori exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. Her mother's face matched those of Kori's and Myan just stood there dumbstruck, relinquishing on words to say.

"Then I have no choice." He began slowly, his words piercing like a knife to the stomach. "but to banish you as well as I have done to your elder sister."

"No!" cried Luan. "Dearest, stop!"

"If that is what you wish then I shall obey for it will be the last request you ask of me. Good bye mother and father."

* * *

Oooh harsh.  
Reviews please! 3


End file.
